A Mermaid Tale
by snowy.mkc
Summary: Jackie has been going thru a rough time since Michael and Donna's departure; now they are back Jackie been giving them the silent treatment since then? Not only that but her grandmother (from her father's side) has come to visit but for what? Now she finds out she's a mermaid but the heir princess of Bella Vista? o what would happen if Eric and Jackie slowly fall for one another
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

_**Prologue A Mermaid Tale**_

_**This story is basically about mermaids because I'm a huge fan of the Little Mermaid and this takes place between season 4 and 5 where Kelso and Donna left for California. Basically Jackie just found out that she's a mermaid and it changes her life, and not only that she's the heir princess of Bella Vista (A/N: Jackie's father Jack home town is Bella Vista where he grew up but once he reached to a certain age he went to Italy where he met Jackie's mother Pamela; and fell in love)**_

_**Jackie is going thru a rough time right now after learning Michael and Donna run away to California now they are back... (A/N: First Eric never went to California to win back Donna, they ended with good terms but with Jackie she hasn't forgiven Michael or Donna to begin with so it might take awhile for her to forgive them, and 2nd Brooke and Fez are her best friends so no it's not copied from any authors. i'm very annoyed with people giving me rude messages or comments and i'm sorry if I did copied it i just needed it for inspiration so excuse me for finding some stories for notes. I mean seriously it's just for inspiration so don't give me that i copied it. i must of post it without even my knowledge about it... so get your facts straight before you open your mouth where it don't belong alright?! and lastly it's been a very stressful week so get your stories straight before you write rude comments to me)**_

Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor

Monday August 20, 1982...

Jackie's P.O.V.

It was just a regular day in school in Monday since it's a football game today we had to work really hard to support our team and being the head captain in the cheerleading squad can be very tiring. I was just meeting up with my best friend Brooke and the last people who I last expected were back… Michael (my ex boyfriend) and Donna (my former best friend) along with the rest of the gang. I noticed that Eric, Steven and Fez seemed happy to see them again but what I didn't understand is why they are back… it was the last thing I expected was to see Michael and Donna again… after what they both did to Eric and I…

I'll always love Michael but after he ran away with Donna to California was the last straw… so I set my foot down and decided to move on with my life with everything that I just been thru. My dad just got in trouble with the law and he has an appointment with the judge this coming week and I'm suppose to come with him since I'm his only child despite how it turned out for both my parents.

This past summer has been rough for both Eric and I but, I decided to move on after the past four weeks at the time and went to hang out with Brooke. She's an year older than me and despite how we're one year apart from one another I consider her as my best friend because she helped me go thru a rough time and I owed her everything because of that unlike someone I know…. Now let me tell you a little secret though despite everything I'm still angry towards Michael and Donna but just because I act like everything is fine, Brooke and Fez both know me better than that and would make sure to calm me down before something bad will happen.

Brooke came up with me with a hug and said" Hey Jay, that was a good performance out there."

"Thanks Bee," I smiled then noticed the facial expression on her face "What's wrong?"

"Well I didn't want to get you worried but Michael and … Donna are here at the football game." Brooke said pointing at Eric and the gang.

"Oh I see… that's interesting…" I told her as I was stretching for the next warm up since it was starting to get late.

"You're not mad?" Brooke said

"Oh I am far away from mad hunny, let's just say they are up for a surprise just because they are back that doesn't mean I'm going to be all happy about it… you know what they put me thru despite how Donna was my best friend…. I won't forgive them very easily." I told her as I was getting my things I noticed that Eric and the gang were walking up to me and Brooke.

"Hello my favorite goddess that was some awesome moves out there." Fez said.

"Oh you know me Fezzy I have so many new moves for the next couple of weeks. I'll see you later. I have to get home soon." As I turned to Brooke "Let's go Bee we have some practices for the next couple of weeks."

"Alright Jackie." Brooke said as we were about to leave Eric stopped me by saying "Hey Jackie … guess who's back…" He has no idea how angry I am towards Michael and Donna.

"Really Eric, I really have to go." As I was putting my hair up.

"Hey Jackie, I miss you." Michael said with a scared whisper kind of tone thru his voice which made me snapped and turned around.

"Michael." I told him with my arms crossed with "You are so in trouble that I can't even look at you" look.

Michael's P.O.V.

I was with my friends watching Jackie and the cheerleaders cheering for the football game. From what Eric told me Jackie hasn't been coming to the basement from the past summer I guess she's still heartbroken from how we ended things… I never meant to hurt her it's just… between the both of us she's always telling me what to do or tell me I'm an idiot which I can be sometimes but it's one of things that Jackie knows me so well… what I didn't expect was to see her giving me the look "You are so in trouble" look and I knew I was in trouble but damn she can be very scary when she wants to be.

"Hey Jackie, I miss you." I told her with a sweet charming kind of way with a scared tone thru my voice.

"Michael." She said with her arms crossed with "You are so in trouble that I can't even look at you" look.

"Come on Jackie you know you can't stay at mad at me forever can you." As I put my arms around her shoulders but I noticed she tensed and said" Come on Brooke let's go home. Bye Eric, Fezzy, Steven" then walked away with her friend Brooke which made me frown.

"Wow… " Donna who finally said something after a long silence from her.

"Well you can't expect her to actually forgive you guys can you?" Fez exclaimed which made me dumbfounded about it.

"Well of course I mean she loves me." I told him.

"Yeah … well there's a lot of things that you don't know Kelso, you may be my friend but Jackie is my best friend and I won't let you idiots hurt her again! Now good day!" Fez exclaimed.

"But Fez." I complained.

"NO KELSO I SAY GOOD DAY!" Fez said dramatically as he went after Jackie and her friend Brooke.

**Later that night…. Brooke's P.O.V**

"Thanks for giving me a ride Bee." Jackie said (my best friend since this past summer)

"Your welcome Jay, are you sure you'll be okay by yourself I mean I know you're parents aren't home for the week?" I said with a worried tone. I couldn't help it I always worry when it comes with Jackie.

"I'll be fine Bee, one of the maids Rose will be there and I'm pretty sure my parents didn't pay her to leave me by myself even though I'll be turning 16 very soon." Jackie told me.

"If you're sure, we should defiantly plan your birthday bash? When is it again?" I asked with curiously even though I already know when it was anyway.

"It's in August 26 that's two weeks from now." Jackie said as she was getting her things from Fezzy who was sitting in the back after I drop Jackie I drop him off not that far from here.

"Thanks Fezzy see you guys tomorrow." Jackie said as she walked to her house.

"See you later my goddness see you tomorrow." Fez said as he switched seats to the front where Jackie sat in.

"Bye Jay, see you in the morning." I called out as we both waved at Jackie once she reached inside her home.

"Kay bye guys." As the door closed behind her that's when Fez and I were off to leave.

***Dropping Fez at his place***

"Here you go Fezzy, I'll see you tomorrow." I told him with a smile on my face.

"I will see you later my second favorite goddess." Fez said as we hugged goodbye for the night.

"See you later Fezzy." As I watched him go inside that's when I finally get to go home from a long day in school.

***Later that night in Jackie's house***

"Evening Ms. Jackie how was school and the football game?" Rose asked [one of the maids]

"Well it was pretty good and the football game was pretty intense… Michael and Donna are back." I said with a bit vemon thru their names.

"Oh that's good and really? And what happen?" Rose asked [since she's one of the maids I actually talk too when it comes with this kind of stuff along with my two best friends Brooke and Fez]

"Well nothing happen yet… I was about to say something but I was too tired to yell and people we were around I rather not have another rumor going around since I'm practically a junior right now."

As I was heading upstairs I saw my dad in the living room, talking to someone as I was stopped to see if I wasn't seeing things and I didn't think it was going to change everything after I seeing my grandmother sitting across the table from my father.

"Daddy, what are you doing here? Aren't I suppose to meet you in court in a couple of days and let us know if you were going to come back home or not?" I asked

"Kitten calm down; I got everything all taken care of… and I have someone with me that you haven't seen since you were just a little girl." My dad told me.

I arched my eyebrow and said" But daddy, I thought you were in trouble with the law?"

"I am… but, as you can see I'm on probation right now… now don't want to meet her? She's misses her favorite grand-daughter isn't that right mom?" my dad said

But daddy my birthday isn't till in a couple of weeks and did you just say grandma?"

"Oh yes my darling I have my cookie come here and give me a hug Jaylee." My grandmother said (A/N: Jackie's grandmother has two nicknames for Jackie; it's either cookie or Jaylee since she was a little girl in case you haven't figured it out yet)

"Well aren't you going to give me a hug darling?" my grandma asked.

"I'm sorry and of course grandma. I miss you." As I gave her a hug.

"I miss you too cookie, you never seem to have any time to come visit me in Bella Vista." My grandma said.

I sighed and said" I know and I'm sorry grandma-ma I just been so busy but I promise when I get a chance I will come visit you."

"That's all I ever want cookie. Come we have so much to catch up on." My grandma said as we sat down on the dining table.

**End of Chapter One**

**What's going to happen now! Jackie's conflicted with emotions now that Michael and Donna are back? Wonder what Jackie gonna do would she forgive them or give them the silent treatment? Tell me what you think? Oh and why is her grandma here? is there something going on with Jackie? You're going to have to read and find out if you wanna know**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm invited to who's party?

**Chapter Two: Jackie's Birthday Bash Part I**

Brooke's P.O.V.

This morning I was waiting to meet up with my best friend Jackie since we been so busy with school and cheerleading we haven't had a chance to catch up. Every since Michael (Jackie's ex boyfriend) and Donna (her former best friend) showed up in the football game I noticed a few changes, first Jackie doesn't want anything to do with them I should know… I have been there for her since she told me what happen. I wanted to hurt them for doing this to her especially Michael. After I heard from a few girls he hasn't been faithful to her and I can understand that it's Jackie's first love but nobody deserves that kind of pain.

As I was walking towards the library I noticed one of the Jackie's friends from the basement I just can't remember his name but I did recognized Michael (Jackie's ex boyfriend) walking with the guys and the red head girl who I noticed is Eric's ex girlfriend. From what Jackie told me Eric was heartbroken from Donna's departure and from the looks of things he doesn't seem to forgive her either but I can't tell if they are back together because they are both knocking each other from the shoulder which made me arched my eyebrow.

I decided to say "Hi" to Fezzy since he's my best friend along with Jackie.

"Morning Fezzy." I said with a smile on my face holding my school books and binder.

"Ah my favorite goddess how are you in this fine morning." Fez said with his arm around my shoulder from the looks of his friends they looked a bit jealous I couldn't help but giggle and play along.

"I have been well, hey Fezzy have you seen Jay anywhere I can't seem to get a hold of her." I said as I noticed that Michael and the red girl tensed, from the looks of things I can tell they are in Jackie's hit list which I can't blame her I would be pissed too if that happen to me and starring at me which made me uncomfortable.

"No I haven't." Fez sighed as he shook his head "From what she told me the other day she said she's been busy spending some time with her grandmother she hasn't seen her since she was a little girl. I miss my goddess." Fez frowned.

"Hey Fez who's the hot chick?" the tall brown hair, very handsome but a mere goof-ball I recognized him as Jackie's ex boyfriend Michael Kelso if he thinks he's going to hit on me after what he did to my best friend he got another coming. Hmph we're just going to have to see about that. He may be Jackie's first love and ex boyfriend but after what he put her thru I decided to slap him on the head which I did very hard.

"OW what was that for! I don't even know you." Kelso exclaimed rubbing the sore spot where I hit him which was the back of his head.

"That's for breaking my best friend's heart more than once you should be ashamed of yourself." As I was scolding at Kelso then I noticed the red head formally as Donna Piscotti (Jackie's former best friend) then I sharply looked at her making her a bit uncomfortable "And You! Don't think just because I don't literally know you very well that doesn't mean I haven't heard from you. How can you do that to her! After when she needed you the most… do you have any idea what you two put her thru! Hell I had to be there watching her break down and cry over and over again and you call herself her best friend! Well let me tell you a little something Best Friends don't run away with her formally fiancée! And if I even find you two even close to hurting her again you're going to have to answer to me capishe?" then I turned to Fez knowing very well what I was talking "I will see you later Fezzy, we have so much to catch up on and I'll see you later I have to find Jay we have cheerleading practice right after lunch. Love you Fezzy." As I gave him a quick hug leaving his friends including the two people who ditched Eric and Jackie dumbfounded on what just happen.

"Bye Fezzy, Fez's friends." I said as I nodded to his friends then left without a car in the world but a bit worried about Jackie. Where could she be?" as I thought to myself.

****Later that day, after school Fez & the gang hanging out across from the cafteria**

Fez's P.O.V.

"Dude what is up with that chick? And who is her best friend she keeps telling us about?" Kelso said as kept rubbing the sore spot that Brooke hit him which I don't' blame her after what happen with Jackie… I couldn't help but feel protected towards her.

"Well who's the other girl in our group?" I asked being a bit smart about this?

"The only girl that I know of is just Jackie and I haven't seen her in a long while…. Speaking of Jackie … she hasn't said one word to me in P.E. which we usually talk; she's been acting weird it's about time I dumped her." Michael said which made me roll my eyes.

"Kelso, my friend my goddess (a.k.a. Jackie) and you already broke up right after you ran away to California with Donna just because Eric forgave you guys that doesn't mean Jackie gonna do the same thing and I don't blame her and my goddess was right you two don't' deserve to be forgiven; you two may be my friends but nobody and I mean nobody makes my goddess cry." I said. I may not be from America but I'm not stupid so I left leaving them once again dumbfounded from what just happen.

Eric's P.O.V. **In the basement**

As I was driving home with the gang (minus Jackie) where we went to the basement except me because my parents wanted to talk to me about something.

"Son we have to talk." My dad said (Red)

"Sure…. What's going on?" I said being a bit nervous.

"Nothing sweetie, we just got a phone call from Jackie's father telling us that we're invited to Jackie's birthday bash and told us to tell you that you and the guys are invited except Michael and Donna and that was from Jackie's request but after what they both put you and Jackie thru apologize to the poor girl they can be invited." My mom explained with her laugh which made me arched her eyebrow on how she got this information that fast.

From the looks of things Jackie hasn't spoken to Kelso and Donna considering she's giving them the silent treatment and what Brooke just told us …. Mainly towards Kelso and Donna I can't blame her for being upset but I didn't think it would hurt Jackie this much. I was much deep in thought that I half listened to what my parents said that I made sure that I listened to them.

"Oh really? I didn't know her birthday was coming up when's the party?" I asked them.

"Two weeks from now it's in Saturday, since it's a bit deal in Jackie's family they made a birthday theme in her birthday bash?" my mom explained.

"Really what kind of theme?" I asked.

"Now don't be a dumbass! It's merely about the where Jackie's family is from Bella Vista and since they grew up in the ocean they pretty much put it "Under the Sea" kind of thing, I mean Jack that's Jackie's father is very traditional and since his mother is here is staying with them it would be a tradition for them to do that kind of thing and also Jackie is going to you and the boys to help decorate now would that nice to help her son?" my dad said arching his eyebrow" You better help her or I'ma put my foot up your ass" look which made me gulped.

"Well … alright just let me know when and I'll help out… even though Jackie and I aren't exactly close but I'll help anyway it would give me a good distraction anyway." I explained

Just when I was about to go to the basement my dad said" Just because you're friends with those idiots down in the basement that doesn't mean you should be rude to Jackie son, Jack is one of my good friends growing up and I expect you to respect her and probably will be the only friend you got that I actually like and don't forget to help your mother with the groceries while you're at it"

"Sure dad." As I went to help my mom with the groceries and then I went to the basement where my friends were sitting on the couch Donna talked first from the first five minutes of silence.

"Where were you? We were kind of worried that something happened you to you?" Donna my ex girlfriend….where people expect us to be together but after thinking long and hard about it we both decided to be friends since I told her I wasn't sure if I can be with her right now and she agreed despite how the first time that happen with us.

"I was just helping my mom with the groceries oh and I almost forgot Jackie invited us to her birthday bash that's coming up in two weeks." I told them.

"Are you serious… I didn't know Jackie's birthday was coming up." Steven said.

"Well duh of course you people didn't know you never asked." Fez said who was crossing his arms across his chest with a disappointed look on his face towards me which made me arched my eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing 's up I'm just not surprised that you guys don't' care a bout my goddess now if you excuse me I have to meet my 2nd goddess to see my 1rst goddess now good day!" as he was leaving.

"Fez! Who's the 2nd goddess you never told me who it was; hey wait was it that girl from this morning who greeted you." Kelso exclaimed as he was going after Fez.

"Don't you dare Kelso!? NOW GOOD DAY!" Fez dramically left with us looking dumbfounded once again.

*****End of Chapter Two*****

**So what do you think of Chapter 2? Now I know it's a bit short but I had a lot to do that week when I worked on chapter 2, you probably recognized from a couple of weeks ago when I had to start over due to some people being rude so anyway hopefully you enjoy and read and review while you at it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jackie's Sweet 16

Chapter Three: Jackie's Sweet 16

****1 ½ week later in Saturday- Jackie's Birthday Bash****

Steven's P.O.V.

"Hey Forman what time are we suppose to help out Jackie?" I yelled out from the basement after getting ready since Mrs. Forman who's like a mom to me told me that me, Fez, Kelson & Eric were helping out with Jackie with her birthday.

"Mom said that about in a half an hour I'm just waiting for Kelso and Fez to come so we can just ride together to her place." Eric yelled back from the kitchen since he was still eating breakfast at the time.

Just then I saw Jackie which in my surprise, I haven't seen her in a long while so I decided to greet her which I don't usually do.

"Hey Jackie what are you doing here?" I asked.

Jackie looked up, with this serious expression and said" I'm just waiting for you guys, my dad told me to get you and here I am."

"Oh… I thought we were suppose to be there in a half hour." I asked.

"Change of plans, since Michael is going to be helping my dad won't be liking it… so I told him he can watch him whever he wants him to do" she stated as she sat down waiting with a different outfit "Where is everyone?"

"Well… Eric is waiting for Kelso and Fez while I'm waiting for Donna to come help us unless you don't there either." I told her.

"It wouldn't matter anyway because my daddy already knows what Michael and Donna did, despite how this is for my birthday…. It's tradition to have certain people to come to this party…. It's a big deal especailly for my grandmother…" Jackie said.

Just when I was about to say something Eric, Kelso, Fez and Donna came down stairs ready to go and was surprised to see Jackie in the basement after how long it has been.

"JACKIE YOU"RE BACK!" Fez exclaimed giving her a hug which left me got pushed to the sofa glarring at Fez.

"Hey Fezzy. I may be back but, that doesn't mean I'm staying here come on I have Javier waiting for us…" she stated looking at Fez then at Michael and Donna "Just because you're helping with the decorations don't think it's going to change everything between us." Which left me in chills because I could of sworn I saw fire thru her eyes.

As we were heading outside, Jackie wasn't kididng about our ride, I thought we were going to cruise in Eric's car but, turns out we're using Jackie's ride which just happens to be a limo… Jackie went inside first then Eric who just happens to come after her along with me then Fez and then Michael and Donna looked at each other then shrugged and went outside afterawrds.

Donna's P.O.V.

The gang and I were sitting in the limo leaving to Jackie's house but, we were passing Jackie's house and I couldn't help but say something.

"Um… Jackie I thought we're going to your house?" I asked..

"Does it look like we're going to my house, I made sure the party isn't at my house, my daddy thought we go a different place? Not that it changes anything." She said as she looekd at the window which made me frown.

"Is this going to be between us, you being mad at me just because I ran away with Kelso." I asked.

Jackie sharply turned at me with this scariest glare thru her eyes which made me gulp thru fear "Yes Donna it is, it doesn't matter how you ran away with Michael! The fact that you ran away with Michael where I needed you the most when my mom is in FUCKING MEXICO! And finding out how my dad could lose his job and could of went to jail but thanks to my grandmother everything is fine now! So yes Donna this is how is going to be between us so don't fucking bother with the fucking question capishe!"

I slumped not knowing what to say… I mean I had no idea that was happening to Jackie so I just stayed quiet… Eric on the other hand… he has this look on his face I couldn't help but wonder what was going thru his head…

"Jackie…" Eric stated with a softly tone thru his voice. Jackie looked at him and said" What Eric?"

"I had no idea you were going thru that…. If I known I would of … " Eric stated… but Jackie interuppted him "It wouldn't matter Eric… so why don't you guys just be quiet while I talk to Javier." Where she got up, with a small door which left us dumbfounded since we didn't know there was a door to the front.

After fifteen minutes… Kelso deciced to speak "Okay… I get that she's mad at us…. But I had no idea she… "

"She what?" Fez said.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about that I would of came back…" Michael with this worry look on his face.

"You never cared about her before so what makes you think she would come to you when you were in California Kelso, I mean I can understand you didn't want to marry her but, you could of just told her that in the beginning instead of running away like a coward you are, you're just damn lucky that Jackie over there told her dad to invite you both. I'm actualy surprised that she even bothered.. I don't even know if she wants to forgive you both!" Fez explained.

"Why did she?" I asked.

"Because her dad looked like he wanted to murder Kelso but Jackie managed to calm him down so… he decided to invite you both despite how he wants to murder Kelso it would look bad in his account." Fez explained.

Just when I was about to say something Jackie came back with a different outfit and sat down back to her seat like nothing happen.

"Ms. Jackie we're here." Javior the driver (A/N: Javior is one of the guardians that watches over Jackie since she' s the princess heir and a mermaid to Bella Vista in case you're wondering about that)

"Thank you Javier." Jackie spoke up as we got out of the limo and followed Jackie where we saw a huge yacht and noticed we were in the docks.

"Um… Jackie… where are we?" I asked

"We're at the docks." Jackie answered as she picked up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty where we brought our outfits since we're going to change at her place.

"Oh didn't realize we were…" I muttered as Hyde put his arm to comfort me seeing that things weren't going to be tensed … I couldn't help but sigh.

"Hyde when do you think Jackie will stay mad at me and Kelso?" I asked as I watched Jackie pressed something that automatically opened the door of the yacht boat as we all followeed her inside.

"I don't know Donna but, I'm sure things would be back to normal you'll see." Hyde answered, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey B, why don't you show everybody where to decorate while I get ready." Jackie yelled as she went to this different room which made me frown. I really needed to find a way to make this up to Jackie but, she's not letting me which made me a bit stressed out.

"Alright Eric, Donna, Steven, Michael, Fez you guys split up. Eric sweetie after Jackie comes back you help her with the balloons and decorations, Michael, Steven you help me with the refreshments and the food and Fez, Donna you help with Brooke with the tables and everything. It has to be perfect Jackie's grandmother is here." Mrs. Forman told us.

"Mrs. Forman where is Jackie's grandmother?" I asked.

"Oh she won't be here till later on Donna but no matter we can't dissappoint her so chop!chop!" Mrs. Forman exclaimed as we went to our stations.

***4 ½ hrs later the decorations were decorated as the caters, waiters, photographer, dj (for the music) and the food were set up***

Jackie' s P.O.V.

I was just finishing my make up until someone knocked on the door "Come in." as I saw it was my grandmother.

"Grandma-ma I thought you weren't coming till later." I asked.

"I was but, I got rather bored and I wanted to check on you sweetie." My grandmother told me "How are you feeling cookie?"

"Honestly I'm a bit nervous… but I'm sure everything will be fine." I smiled as I placed the pins on my hair.

"You know you look exactly like someone I knew." My grandmother told me.

"Really who?" I asked curiously thru my tone.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." My grandmother told me as she placed a tiara on my head "There now you look like a princess."

"Grandma how do you know when you forgive someone?" I asked.

"Depends on the situation." My grandma stated "All I know is that if you can give them another chance you'll know cookie."

"Thanks grandma. I'm ready now." I told her.

"Yes you do and you look absolutly stunning cookie." my grandma commented on my dress.

"Thank you grandma-ma let's go get ready." I told her.

"We shall." My grandma told me.

***Jackie and her grandma along with her parents come down from the stairs to represent them in the party of Jackie's Sweet 16***

Eric's P.O.V.

"Everyone may I have your attention please" as my dad offered a glass to click with his fork to get everybody's attention "Now I know you don't know me… and I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jack and his help… and .. hell.. let's give it up for Jackie and her grandmother Queen Elizabeth as honor guests." Leaving me dumbfounded as I saw how Jackie looked in her ocean blue gown that she looked like she was an actually princess.

"Wow.." I whispered as I saw Donna smack me on the side of the head and said" Ow.. what was that for?"

"Pay attention Eric, this is where you escort her to the dance floor." My mom who came out of nowhere.

"Whoa when did I sign up for that!?" I exclaimed.

"Just now and get your butt before someone sees Eric." My dad who hissed at me behind me leaving me a bit scared… knowing how ticked off he could be.

"Fine…fine…" as I was heading to greet Jackie before she reached the floor and as I saw her I could of sworn my heart stopped and before I knew it, I reached Jackie' hand with a gentle kiss "Would you like to dance mi' lady" with a bit of flirty. Not sure where that came from.

She looked at me for a long moment with a small smile "You shall kind sir."

After that we were leading the dance floor which in my surprise I was actually good at it as we were starting a conversation.

"I didn't think you were good at this Eric…" Jackie who spoke up after a long silence.

"Honestly I didn't either but, I'm not going to lie but.. you look beautiful." I told her which I could of sworn she blushed.

"Thank you Eric, you don't look so bad yourself." Jackie smiled with a bit mischeives look on her face.

"So how are you liking your birthday so far?" I asked as I twirled her around as I duck her slowly leaving her breathless.

"It's pretty good so far, if I didn't know any better I could of sworn you plan this Eric." Jackie said as she arched her eyebrow at me which left me smile.

"Now why would you think that, if anything this is my parents idea I had no idea both our dad's knew each other." I told her.

She shrugged and said" Well yeah… your dad is my god father duh." Leaving me shock with the news.

"What!" I exclaimed leaving her to sigh "I thought you knew… hell how do you think our dad's knew each other thru parties, I don't think so… I mean I highly doubt my mom even was a part of this.. I mean it may be her style but, not this kind of style." Jackie explained.

"What do you mean?" as I twirled her once again as our bodies were close as we did some tango along the way.

"Well you know… my mom isn't a big fan of my grandmother's and I can't blame her… I mean… she's been cheating on my dad for knows how long?" Jackie explained as her body was faced in front of me then slide down leaving me to gulp because the song was a bit sexually sort of… but I didn't think Jackie was that sort of thing or is she.

"You know you're really good at this Jackie.." I stated as I twirled twice and caught her then saw how Kelso and Donna with unreadable expression leaving to frown and then said"So.. how long are you going to stay mad at Kelso and Donna? I mean we're all friends here?"

"Are we Eric? I mean are we really?" Jackie said with distant tone thru her voice as I twirled her again leaving her laughing in the end.

"Well you may never know Jackie I mean for all we know… I could be falling in love with you." I told her with a bit of a joke but not knowing that it hurt her.

"Don't joke about that Eric… " Jackie stated as she saw the musican and gave a signal then turned to me "I think I'm going to mingle a little and thank you for the dance Eric.." then she walked away leaving me in the middle of the dance floor.

***End of Chapter Three***

Sorry for taking this long, I didn't think I would finish this chapter today but, I'm glad I did because I have to tell you that I'm getting more reviews telling me I should continue and what not. Hopefully you enjoy this story ^_^ Read and Review! =]


End file.
